Gusto en conocerte de nuevo
by Heike'Jana
Summary: Cuando solía ser mortal, Yuyuko tenia una conocida, mas bien, una amiga con la cual tenia un fuerte lazo de amistad, pero aun asi, incluso ya estando en el otro mundo, conoció a otra chica que resulto serle muy familiar...


Hola! Este es mi primer Fanfic así que ¡Sean Buenos! xD,y por ese orden de ideas ¡Dejen sus reviews! Harían muy feliz a esta pobre fan.

* * *

**"Gusto en conocerte de nuevo"**

_**La muerte no es más que un cambio de misión.**_

_Leon Tolstoi; Escritor ruso._

_**La muerte es alguien que se retira de sí mismo y vuelve a nosotros. No hay más muertos que los llevados por los vivos.**_

_Pío Baroja; Escritor español._

_**La vida de los muertos perdura en la memoria de los vivos.**_

_Marco Tulio Cicerón, Escritor, orador y político romano._

Era una hermosa y cálida mañana primaveral en una pequeña aldea japonesa; por consiguiente, era perfecta para que Yuyuko saliera a dar su típica visita de todos los días a su preciada amiga. Salió de su casa a prisa, asegurándose bien de haber cerrado las puertas, y comenzó una carrera internándose en el bosque de bambúes, tratando de correr lo más rápido que pudiera incluso sabiendo que la velocidad no era su mayor cualidad. Luego de unos quince minutos de afán en su camino, llego hasta una pequeña casa tradicional, rodeada de hermosos arboles de cerezo, con esplendorosas flores, que al ser llevadas por el viento, contrastaban con hermosa perfección con los rosáceos cabellos de Yuyuko. Junto a la casa, había una joven de cabellos color plata hasta los hombros, y de ojos azul oscuro cual zafiro. Esta esperaba con total tranquilidad sentada en un humilde banco hecho de madera, vestida con un kimono verde esmeralda. Al ver la chica, Yuyuko sonrió con suavidad y ternura, y se acerco a paso lento y firme a la joven, alzando un poco su kimono azul evitando que se le ensuciara con la tierra.

La joven, de evidente sencillez, sonrió disimuladamente y se levanto del banco, al ver la proximidad de la de rosáceos cabellos hizo una venia inclinando un poco su torso hacia adelante.

**-Te había extrañado, ¡hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos! – **Dijo Yuyuko, con un aire melancólico y juguetón a la vez, que fue respondido por un pesado suspiro por parte de la de cabellos plateados

**-Yuyuko-san, no sé si se acuerde pero desde la tarde de ayer no nos vemos, no me parece tanto tiempo.**

Yuyuko respondió esta vez con una gran sonrisa, un poco sonrojada **–¡Es que ya somos tan cercanas que ya no parecemos amigas sino hermanas!- **Dicho esto, la más pequeña, la de mirada azulina, tomo dos espadas que reposaban en el banco donde antes se hallaba sentada, y ambas salieron a caminar entre los arboles de cerezos, florecidos por la época del año en la que se encontraban.

Hablaban de todo y de nada a la vez, de trivialidades y asuntos serios, la más pequeña le enseñaba a Yuyuko algunos movimientos que había aprendido durante sus clases de esgrima con un consagrado espadachín de la aldea, dejando siempre a la de ojos rojizos bastante impresionada y animada a aprender esgrima también.

Se compartieron risas y enfados, y un sinfín de buenos momentos. Ambas, como había mencionado Yuyuko, parecían más familiares que amigas.

**-Deberías vivir conmigo, entonces ya no tendría que pasar las carreras que tengo que pasar para llegar hasta tu casa, además me podrías hacer esa deliciosa comida que tan bien sabes preparar-**

Nuevamente la de cabellos platinados movió su cabeza en señal de desapruebo, pero aun así, con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su fino rostro, y dijo:

**-Deberías aprender a cocinar para ti misma, así ya no me necesitarías tanto.**

_Así pasaban sus tardes y sus mañanas, sus días y noches, hasta que cierto día, en la habitual jornada de Yuyuko de ir hasta la casa de su preciada amistad, no la encontró en su casa, lo cual le llevo gran sorpresa. La busco por toda la aldea, y nadie daba razón de ella, al parecer, había desaparecido. La de cabello rosáceo fue invadida por una gran tristeza y melancolía, como iban las cosas jamás vería de nuevo a su amiga, su hermana, como su opuesto que tanto quería. La busco día tras día sin rendirse, repitiendo el camino que llevaba a la casa de la de cabellos platinados y mirada azulina, pero esta vez, con un desespero evidente en sus ojos y en su agitada respiración en la carrera hasta aquel lugar, para llegar allí y tener las mismas noticias de siempre: nada. Nunca volvió a saber más de ella, y con el pasar de los años recibió las noticias que fueron la única información acerca de su amiga, al parecer, había muerto en extrañas circunstancias. _

Muchísimos años mas pasaron, y ahora Yuyuko había tomado una morada, una en la cual viviría por la eternidad. Yuyuko Saigyouji vivía en Hakugyokurou, era la princesa fantasmal. Un día, su leal jardinero, Youki Konpaku, le había pedido que se dirigiera al jardín para presentarle a su aprendiz de esgrima. La princesa se dirigió junto con su jardinero al lugar citado, tapando parte de su rostro con su hermoso abanico, cual signo de pudor y elegancia. Al llegar al jardín, encontró a una joven de poca estatura, de cabellos color plata hasta los hombros, y ojos azul oscuro cual zafiro, llevaba dos katanas, una más larga que la otra, con un vestido verde oscuro esmeralda, con insignias de fantasmas y una cinta negra en su cabellos, que contrastaba con su cabello. Yuyuko la miro con perspicacia, le era bastante familiar, por alguna extraña razón, que su memoria se negaba a revelar. Youki, su jardinero, se dirigió a la joven y la acerco a su ama, quien esperaba la proximidad de la joven desconocida con completa calma y serenidad. La joven estudiante del espadachín al acercarse a la ama de su maestro hizo una reverencia inclinando un poco su torso hacia adelante, dejando ver mejor su parte fantasma.

**-Mi señorita Yuyuko, esta es mi aprendiz de esgrima, su nombre es Youmu, Youmu Konpaku. Cuando yo deje mi labor como su jardinero, ella me remplazara, si usted así lo desea. Esta en total capacidad de ejercer el oficio, aunque falta aun mucho por enseñarle en esgrima -**dijo con absoluta seriedad Youki, guardando el debido respeto a quien servía.

Youmu dejo su posición de reverencia y levanto su mirada hasta llegar a la de Yuyuko, cruzando su mirada azulina con la mirada rojiza de la ama, que esta vez sintió una fuerte punzada de melancolía dentro de sí misma; tomo su abanico y lo cerro dejando ver su rostro completamente, mirando con admiración y ternura a la joven aprendiz.

**-Un gusto conocerla, Yuyuko-sama**

**-El gusto es mio, Youmu –** dijo la de cabellos rosados, sonriendo con complacencia y calidez.

…_Si tal vez Yuyuko fuera aun mortal, hubiese dejado salir algunas lagrimas de felicidad y melancolía, después de todo…se es feliz cuando se ve a un ser querido después de mucho tiempo, aun mas, cuando se extraño y se busco tanto…_

* * *

Fin del Fic! Espero les haya gustado, como ya lo había dicho, es mi primer Fanfic. Si les gusto las historia ¡Dejen Reviews! Y si no !Dejen Reviews! xDDD

Nos vemos~

Heike'Jana


End file.
